


Happy new year!

by Lovecraftianesque



Category: Ylvis
Genre: F/M, Fluff maybe?, Light Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest, Ylviscest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovecraftianesque/pseuds/Lovecraftianesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days before New Year's Eve, the brothers have a fight. Will this New Year's Eve still be alright?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy new year!

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy. :)
> 
> This has not been proofread and was written by a very, very tired person last night.^^ If you think this resembles any fanfiction at all, a lot, or rather too much, please tell me because it surely is not my intention to copy anyone's work.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment and point out the numerous repetitions. ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: As always, NOTHING IS REAL! *dramatic music*

Hilarious, ridiculous, clever, idiotic, intelligent, funny, heart-warming, hot, stupid, inappropriate. That was how they were usually described. Right now, however, they were described as “nowhere to be found”. Usually their families would just wait until they reappeared, but this year was different. 2016 was definitely different. They had had a fight a few days ago, and dear oh dear, what a fight it had been! There had been shouting, a fistfight, crying, and a lot of drama. Even the media had heard about this incident, which caused headlines like “Are Ylvis Splitting Up?”, “Brotherly Love? No, Rather Brotherly Hate!”, or “Fox Guys In Fistfight – With Each Other” to appear out of the blue a few days before New Year’s Eve.

Thus, their families had indeed a very good reason to worry about their relatives’ whereabouts. Both Helene and Maria teamed up to search their husbands while their children stayed with Bjarte and the grandparents. They examined every single room. Nothing. Then they remembered that there was a tiny closet somewhere close to the entrance.  
There were weird sounds coming from the closet, and the two young women didn’t dare to open it at first. They were more than concerned, maybe even slightly scared.

_[Flashback]  
He was excited for New Year’s Eve. Once again, they’d repeat their tradition: take a few days off, spend time with the children, spend time with their wives, spend time with their families in general, and celebrate and count down to the new year with their parents and Bjarte, and of course also with their families. But this year was going to be different. This year, Vegard had made a huge mistake. The brothers had one tradition, only a tiny one, lasting for mere seconds, which they had managed to keep up for the past ten years. This year, Vegard had suggested that they should stop it. His younger brother, however, had completely misunderstood his intention, believing the older one didn’t care about him any longer. This tradition, or rather Vegard’s wish to make it stop, had caused the stir. _

_Each year, the brothers sneaked out of the centre of attention and into the little closet. They counted down to the new year together, and when the clock stroke midnight, they shared a tight hug and the tiniest of kisses on the lips. The kiss was not of a romantic nature, of course. They were brothers after all, and you don’t kiss your brother romantically, especially not if you are married to your wonderful wives. It was a mere tradition they had had for years, a reassurance that the other one was still there and that they would always be there for each other, including the coming year. So why had Vegard asked Bård to make it stop? The answer was as simple as it was shocking: Vegard had caught himself looking forward to those seconds more and more each year. But the last drop fell when he fantasized about his brother’s lips while he was pleasuring himself in the shower. In conclusion, the reason for his change of mind was not, as Bård thought, originating in distrust, but rather in shameful lust._

_Naturally, he couldn’t just have told him. So he just said, “You know, we’ve had this tradition for years, but now we’re getting rather old, don’t you think? I mean we both have wives and children, we’re family men and business men, do we really have time for this? I doubt that.” Perhaps he should have chosen his words more carefully as his brother was rather sensitive when it came to feelings and their brotherhood. Bård had some kind of a panic attack, they started shouting at each other, blind accusations were exchanged, and eventually, fists started hitting body parts. When it was over, they did not part in good will. Bård was crying and Vegard just felt devastated._

Now they were in the closet. Literally. After they had arrived at their parents’ house, Bård had pulled Vegard aside and asked him to give an honest answer. He was given one. Vegard told him about his newfound feelings and the fact that he had been thinking of him in an inappropriate way for years actually. In order not to be disturbed during their talk, they hid in the closet. After the entire story was told, Bård started to understand him. Yet it was still him who initiated their hug. Apparently he didn’t care about his brother’s impure desires. Vegard hugged him back. They stayed like this for a few minutes until Bård, having heard his brother’s revelation, allowed his own feelings to take over his mind and body. He loosened their hug and instead leaned closer for a tender, light kiss. Vegard kissed him back, nevertheless with more force than the blond man before him, paired with something else. Their kiss didn’t break off after a few seconds into 2016. In fact, the older one’s tongue demanded entrance which was granted by the younger one. They deepened the kiss further.  
After some minutes, he moaned loudly. Although his dreams had been vivid and hot, there was nothing like the reality he was currently living. Bård’s hands were buried in his hair, gripping it hard and causing him to thrust his pelvis forward involuntarily. Soon the brown-eyed brother had pinned the younger one to the wall, trapped him between his body and said wall. He wanted him there and then. Making out had never felt so exciting, new and downright forbidden.

Both their wives were now standing in front of the closet, looking for a key until they realized that the closet was not locked. They were careful to proceed, however, and Helene raised her voice, “Dear, are you in there? And is Bård with you? We’re coming in now! Please stop fighting!” With that warning, they opened the door.

Within the fraction of a second, the brothers separated, cheeks deep red, hair ruffled, breathing heavy and eyes wide open. Just in time! The door was opened, and they were greeted with the sight of their beautiful wives. “Are you alright?” Yes, they were. More than alright. With this new year, a new era had begun, at least in the brothers’ hearts.

“Happy new year everyone!”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year! :)


End file.
